


Netflix and (Literal) Chill

by supafroot



Series: The Green Eyed Monster AU [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Castlevania References, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Hanging Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supafroot/pseuds/supafroot
Summary: Shadow doesn't give a shit about what this fool thinks. He's here for Rouge. He promised her that he would try to be friendly with her boyfriend - she is desperate for the two men in her life to not want to kill each other on sight. This is important to her. If he can remember that, he can get through this day....Or where Shadow and Knuckles hang out in an effort to be civil and things go... well.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna & Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: The Green Eyed Monster AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855672
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Netflix and (Literal) Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo! This is part of my Sonadow Green Eyed Monter AU but they can be read separately! This takes place before the events of the main fic. Brief (very brief) mention of Sonadow, thus the tag. Enjoy!

“So... should we just tell her we hung out and call it a day?”

Shadow rolls his eyes. The echidna is really getting on his nerves, and they've only been 'hanging out' for a few minutes.

“Rouge will sniff out the lie before we even open our mouths. It's best that we try to make things work. Even if it feels like a fate worse than death.”

Knuckles is glaring at him with unfiltered rage but he doesnt care. Shadow doesn't give a shit about what this fool thinks. He's here for Rouge. He promised her that he would try to be friendly with her boyfriend - she is desperate for the two men in her life to not want to kill each other on sight. This is important to her. If he can remember that, he can get through this day.

Rouge and Knuckles became official 6 months ago. After years of flirting and teasing Rouge finally got her man. Shadow just wishes she could've reeled in a bigger fish.

Knuckles has great things about him, sure. Incredibly strong. Access to the Master Emerald. Huh. Maybe that's it. But personal failings? There's loads of those.

Somehow the guardian of the most powerful gem on the planet is always falling for some idiotic plot. He put Rouge through hell when they first got together, not knowing how to treat a woman properly. Rouge had to fly herself home after every date. Who _does_ that? And he couldn't even tell when Rouge did her makeup special or got her nails done. He still doesn't.

Shadow thinks maybe being oblivious to romance is just a Team Sonic thing. He's got his eye on someone who wouldn't know romance if Shadow pummeled him to the ground with it.

But that's neither here nor there. Back to the red buffoon.

“So what do you want to watch?” Shadow pulls out his phone and looks for something to stream. Knuckles didn't want to leave the Master behind and suggested they watch a movie or something. It's dull but it's better than nothing.

“I'm cool with anything, I guess. You have a preference?”

Shadow rolls his eyes. “Yeah.”

He picks a show from his list and places it into the projector.

Knuckles watches in silence for a few minutes before he turns to Shadow with a frown. “I don't think I'm into this.”

Shadow narrows his eyes. “Don't say you're up for anything when you're actually picky.”

Knuckles' frown deepens, voice gruff. “Maybe you should pick better stuff.”

Shadow bites back an insult. Barely. He instead grabs his phone, tossing it towards Knuckles. “You pick then, dumbass.”

Knuckles growls but scrolls through the phone anyway. After what feels like ages filled with quiet mutterings, he picks another show from Shadow's list.

It's a choice that makes Shadow's eyes widen in shock. He had been meaning to watch this show, but never got around to it.

It's just shocking that Knuckles, of all people, would choose Castlevania.

“Really?” Shadow asks, mind reeling despite his flat voice.

Knuckles crosses his arms and huffs. “It was on your list.”

“Yes it was,” Shadow admits, “I suppose I just expected you to pick something different.”

Knuckles shrugs. “It seems cool. Kinda scary looking.”

Shadow raises an eyebrow. “You're a horror fan?”

“Sometimes.”

They fall into silence as the show finally loads and begins. Before he knows it, Shadow is looking at Knuckles for confirmation to start the next episode. And then the next. And the next.

It's all so intriguing - the story and characters and animation. They chat with each other about the show after a few episodes and Shadow is delightfully suprised by how much he enjoys their conversation. It's actually... refreshing to hear Knuckles share his thoughts.

Whenever they spoke before the conversation pretty much boiled down to them saying they hate each other. But this? Being able to discuss a newfound interest with someone who actually shares many of his opinions? It's a nice deviation from their normal.

Save for a few breaks for food and the restroom, they watch the entire first season in one sitting. It flies by quickly, catching them both by suprise. They've managed to spend hours together without throwing a single punch. It was... nice.

Wordlessly Shadow gets up and grabs his phone. The atmosphere feels heavy somehow, like they both want something that can't be said.

“So...” Knuckles starts, voice sounding unsure, “do you wanna watch season 2? Together, I mean.”

Shadow breathes a sigh of relief for not having to be the one to ask. “Yes, I'd enjoy that.”

“Awesome!” Knuckles smiles and it lights up the entire space. “Next week? Same time?”

“Sure.” And with that Shadow teleports home.

...

When Shadow arrives next week, he brings snacks. He ended up asking Rouge and Miles what Knuckles likes. It was near mortifying, but the embarrassment and teasing was worth seeing the smile on the echidna's face.

“Woah, thanks, man! How'd you know I love Sprungles?”

Shadow shrugs and smiles. “I had a bit of help.” He doesn't tell Knuckles how Rouge nearly died of laughter and called him Shadow's new bestie.

That's not even in the realm of possibility. Knuckles and him are civil now, but friends? No. They're just watching a show together. That's all.

And much like the first, the second season is watched straight through. When they get to the end credits of the episode they sit in silence, unsure of what to say.

That's it, until season 3 releases. But something hangs in the air around them. Shadow is going to have to be the one to say it, isn't he? He sighs. It's only fair, he supposes. Knuckles took the first step last week.

“Would you like to hang out next week?”

Knuckles shakes his head rapidly, exhaling heavily as if he was holding his breath. “Yeah! That'd be cool, if you're down.”

Shadow cracks a smile. “Yeah, I'm down.” He gets up to leave but is stopped by Knuckles grabbing his arm.

“Hey, Shadow?” He looks over his shoulder in confusion, waiting on Knuckles to continue. “Does this mean we're... friends? Because I thought so but I didn't want to, like, assume anything so...”

Shadow bursts into laughter. It tumbles from his mouth and shakes his whole body, tears threatening to spill. It takes a few moments but he finally calms down. With a smile that Knuckles seems suprised by Shadow confirms, “Yes, you idiot. We're friends.”

Knuckles frowns but waves Shadow off. “Cool, asshole.”

Shadow tries not to laugh again.

**Author's Note:**

> I want Knux and Shadow to be friends so badly, so I made it a reality for myself lol. Let me know what you think!


End file.
